


I love you and it's not fair.

by tea0W0stache



Series: Mondo and Daiya OneShots [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Codependency, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Past Child Abuse, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea0W0stache/pseuds/tea0W0stache
Summary: "When will you tell me that? When will you tell me that you love me? I don't care if yer drunk. I don't care if yer on some sort of fuckin' .. drug, or somethin' else.. I don't care."His shirt is bunched up in his hands."I just want you t' tell me you love me. Just once. It doesn't even have to be true. I just want t' hear it."---Hoshi's asleep again. Daiya tells her some things.
Relationships: Owada Daiya & Owada Mondo
Series: Mondo and Daiya OneShots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167344
Kudos: 15





	I love you and it's not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely just me projecting onto daiya.

"I love you. I love you, and it's not fair. Because you don't deserve my love. You don't, and neither did he."

Daiya sat in front of his sleeping mother. She drank too much. Slept too hard.

"When will you tell me that? When will you tell  _ me _ that you love me? I don't care if yer drunk. I don't care if yer on some sort of fuckin' .. drug, or somethin' else.. I don't care."

His shirt is bunched up in his hands. 

"I just want you t' tell me you love me. Just once. It doesn't even have to be true. I just want t' hear it."

It's old. It was his father's. He hates it. He loves it. He doesn't know how he feels about it. It hurts.

Better be quieter. Mondo's asleep. Waking Mondo up is bad. Can't wake Mondo up. That's bad.

Can't wake up mom either. That's just a different kind of bad.

"He doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve your coddling. Not like this. He doesn't deserve the ramblings of a drunk woman. He deserves the truth. He doesn't deserve your fuckin'  _ lies _ ."

Off topic. Or is it? Mondo is always his topic, ever since he came into this world.

Protect Mondo.

Care for Mondo.

~~_ Live for Mondo. _ ~~

He's being selfish again. He knows he is. Is he? He can't tell anymore. He doesn't know when anything is for himself anymore.

"Did.. you mean it though? Do you love him? And if you do, does.. does that mean you.. love me too?"

No response.

His shirt is starting to burn. He can feel the tears threaten to spill over. Daiya could see the face of his father again - that one night he looked absolutely disgusted with his existence. Yet, he can't focus on it. 

Mondo's face is practically burned into his mind. Black eye, missing teeth, and old clothes that hung off him. But he stood his ground, and even though he had started crying, he kept his arms wide.

Daiya blinked, remembering he's still in his mother's room. He hears her snore, and sighs. But then she stirs and cold panic washes over him as he carefully gets up from the floor.

When she groans, he darts out of her room, and doesn't even shut her door. 

He shuts the door to his room with quiet huffs, tearing his fathers shirt off and tossing it to the side. Daiya's breath catches when he hears her creaking footsteps, before hearing she just starts coughing.

Ah. That's. Okay.

When he hears her go back to her room, Daiya lets himself breathe again.

Sleep. She's going back to bed. 

"Mrm.. a-aniki?"

Fuck. Fuck, he woke Mondo. 

"Shh, hey, yeah, I'm here Mon. Quiet though, Mom's awake."

He hates that Mondo seems to get smaller at the mention of their mother. He doesn't deserve that.  _ He doesn't either, but that's a selfish thought. _

"'Mere.." 

Daiya pulled a tank top on, and crawled onto bed. When Mondo relaxes, he relaxes too. That's good. That's good, Mondo relaxing.

"Tell you what Mon, tomorrow, when Mom leaves, I'll do somethin' special for you. It's your birthday, deserves to be special, y'know?"

Mondo tugs Daiya's arm over himself. "Really? An- and you'll make ginger pork right?"

Daiya makes sure to let his weight lay on Mondo and hummed. "Hell yeah. I'll make it extra special for you, promise."

Mondo beamed, and Daiya briefly forgot that they lived in a shit hole.

"Night aniki."

"Night Mon."

**Author's Note:**

> im doin better


End file.
